


Холодное молоко и тёплые объятья

by Nicole_79



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_79/pseuds/Nicole_79
Summary: Кухня. Тёплый свет. И шуршащий на ночь глядя голодный Кенма.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 2





	Холодное молоко и тёплые объятья

Акааши не спал. Точнее, не мог уснуть. А всё из-за настойчивого шуршания на кухне, из которой лился тёплый свет. Кейджи в недоумении покосился на коридор, едва освещённый из-за лампочки той самой кухни, и недовольно поморщился. Он прекрасно помнил, как Кенма ложился спать задолго до того, как он сам вернулся в кровать после просмотренного сериала. Неужели он как-то умудрился его разбудить? Да не должен был, слишком аккуратно и тихо он крался по коридору.

Парень медленно поднялся в кровати, невольно вздрагивая от холода, царившего в комнате. Он пробирал до мурашек и заставлял съёживаться в попытке сохранить тепло. Надо было всё-таки надеть толстовку, прежде чем ложиться спать. Теперь остаётся пожинать плоды своей лени и всё равно идти на кухню, выяснять в чем дело. Поёжившись Акааши встал, со скоростью света натянул на себя тёплую кофту, и осторожно пошёл на кухню.

Если Кенма и проснулся, то Кейджи непременно поинтересуется почему. Козуме же пришёл полностью вымотанным и даже почти не разговаривал: недовольно пробурчал что-то и ушёл к себе, закрывшись на какое-то время. Только спустя несколько часов после сделанной домашней работы Акааши всё-таки заглянул в комнату блондина и обнаружил его тихо спящим на застеленной кровати. Кейджи решил его не будить, даже расстелить постель не думал потому что перед этим придётся заставить Кенму проснуться и слезть, а потом не факт, что заставишь его опять лечь спать. Не на того напали, чтобы он «бессмысленно» проводил свой поздний вечер.  
  


Шуршания на кухне становились более громкими и на какой-то момент прекращались. Когда Акааши аккуратно заглянул на кухню, то с удивлением обнаружил Кенму, таскавший, как кот, что-то из холодильника. Зная любовь Козуме к вредной еде, Кейджи ожидал, что он что-то подобное и вытащит, но оказалось он просто искал молоко и хлопья. Почему у них сухой завтрак оказался в холодильнике? Кейджи мотнул головой, отметая эту странную мысль, и полностью зашёл на кухню, пугая этим Козуме, до этого мирно державшего свою еду, а теперь стоял, не мигая, смотрел на внезапно материализовавшего на кухне парня.

— Мог меня разбудить, я бы сготовил что-нибудь, — наконец произносит Акааши, разглядывая слегка напуганного Кенму. Ей богу, как будто перед ним призрак стоит, а не Кейджи из команды Фукуродани.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты просыпался, — ответил Козуме, садясь обратно на диванчик в позу лотоса, — да и я сам…могу себе поесть приготовить, — уже робко добавил парень, смотря на коробку молока в своей руке и на хлопья во второй, явно забыв о том, что он уже хотел сделать.

Конечно Кенма может приготовить что-то, Акааши в этом не сомневается, но разве на ночь глядя пить холодное молоко не вредно для желудка? Может ему что-то другое взять? Кейши недовольно хмурится и мотает головой. Вряд ли Козуме сейчас можно убедить в этом, сопротивляться начнёт и обижаться. Лучше просто снизить риски, так будет легче и проще всего. Темноволосый медленно подходит к притаившемуся блондину и аккуратно забирает из его замёрзших рук молоко и хлопья, последнее он ставит на стол. По взгляду прищуренных золотистых глаз Акааши понял, что сейчас бесполезно спорить с выбором Кенмы, поэтому даже не стал заикаться о неправильном питании волейболиста на ночь глядя. Переубеждение бесполезно, ещё и поссориться можно, что никому из них не хотелось. Парень тяжело вздыхает и произносит:

— Ладно, но давай сначала подогреем, а то живот после холодного заболеть может, — и Кейджи со спокойной душой наливает молоко в чашу с любимым рисунком Кенмы, спящим котом, и ставит её в микроволновку на определённое время.

Мерный шум заполняет неловкую тишину кухни, расслабляя ещё немного нервного Акааши и полуиспуганного Кенму. Кажется, последний до сих пор мирится с мыслью, что его спалили за ночным хождением на кухню. Блондин возвращается к своему телефону, подключённому к заряднику, стоящему в розетке, и что-то быстро начинает печатать на нём. Кейджи думает, что со скоростью света, слушая, как постепенно стук становится всё более сильным и быстрым, но в один прекрасный момент всё прекращается. Акааши отводит задумчивый взгляд от окна и переводит его на парнишку. Тот сидел неподвижно пару секунд, а после в несколько дёрганный движений встаёт с дивана и подходит к Кейджи.

Холодные руки медленно обнимают темноволосого, пока блондин, что-то бормоча себе под нос, утыкается лбом в грудь парня и медленно ластится, когда чувствует, как Кейджи аккуратно гладит его по голове, обнимая за талию второй рукой. Только сейчас Акааши понимает, что парнишка дрожит. Но не от холода, внезапно подмечает волейболист. На кухне сейчас чуть теплее обычного и даже ему становится жарко в кофте, и всё же он не успевает спросить его об этом. Козуме сам отвечает, явно собравшись с последними силами:

— Мне не спится, — и сильнее зарывается носом в мягкую толстовку Акааши, замолкая. Теперь всё понятно.  
— Мог ко мне прийти, — просто отвечает Кейджи, слегка отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть на Кенму. Взгляд золотистых глаз постепенно становился сонливым.  
— Я хотел, но потом решил сначала поесть, — честно ответил Козуме, вновь прислоняясь щекой к груди Кейджи и начиная тихонько дремать.

Правда, когда Акааши пришёл на кухню, Кенма понял, что спать он хочет всё-таки больше чем кушать, когда разглядывал ещё не проснувшегося парня, но не хотел в этом признаваться Кейджи. Не зря же он поставил молоко разогреваться, кстати, о нём.  
Блондин неожиданно отстраняется и подходит к микроволновке, вытаскивая оттуда чашу, пока Акааши подходит сзади, кладя подбородок на макушку Козуме, а после оставляя на ней мягкий поцелуй. Блондин чувствует, как постепенно начинает краснеть, и недовольно фырчит.

— Хорошо, когда доешь, приходи ко мне, я буду тебя ждать, — и отходит, пока Кенма ставит чашку на стол и целует его в щёку, пока Козуме пытается скрыть свой румянец за светлыми волосами.  
— Буду через несколько минут, — доносится до Акааши, и он скрывается в полусвете коридора, оставляя покрасневшего блондина одного на кухне.

Уже в полудреме Кейджи слышит и замечает какое-то шевеление рядом с собой. Всё-таки пришёл, это уже радует. Парень медленно приоткрывает глаза, когда видит перед собой так прекрасно знакомую ему светлую макушку. Акааши еле заметно улыбается и отодвигается назад, давая чуть больше места ворчащему комочку, который после крепко обнимает его, захватывая руками и ногами, и начинает медленно посапывать, пока темноволосый натягивает на них тёплое одеяло, постепенно засыпая и медленно поглаживая по мягким волосам Козуме, пока за тёмным окном мерно светили фонари, изредка окрашивая в свет проезжающие машины.


End file.
